


All the Stars

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Situations, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Doubt, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inspired by a Kendrick Lamar Song, Light Angst, Multichapter, Romance, Sensual Play, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Hermione wants to finish Hogwarts the best to her abilities to have the future she wants, but will she be able to reach her dreams clearly with obstacles getting in her way. One of those obstacles happen to be a pain in the arse.





	1. Love, Is this Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: AU! HBP & DH don't exist in this setting. This chapter contains adult situations.

 

It started with a hunger, the need to be touched. Hermione couldn't explain the feeling further, and for the first time (among similar notions), she didn't care. All she cared about was the sensation that would result from her needs.

This time she was against the wall of the common room she claimed as hers with her Head Girl status. Her head was thrown back as she took in the tender touch from the hand moving up her side.

His teasing made her want more, and she knew that he was aware of the fact. It was the only thing that she'd allow him to have on her. The more his hands moved on her body, the more the temperature rose around her.

There was a throbbing sensation forming between her legs, and Hermione moved about, hoping to feel more of her lover. He didn't oblige, only slowly removing her clothing patronizingly slow.

It was one of the things she hated to admit; he knew what her body wanted before she did.

Hermione bit her lip as her breathing became ragged; he had barely done anything, yet she found herself becoming undone rather quickly and longing for him.

She opened her mouth to beg, but his lips were pressed against hers swiftly. The throb coming from her womanhood was unrelenting, needing the man before her to stop teasing.

Her hands tried to occupy the slow time that he was taking on her by rubbing against his muscles and feeling every piece of his body she could reach. Removing his clothes took longer than the last time because one of his hands found its way to her heat, and he began to play.

"O-Oh Merlin…!" she exclaimed with a crack in her voice. This was the feeling she craved so much from her lover; no one else could provide it for her.

His fingers began moving at a frantic pace within her, and the pressure built up inside just as quickly. It was the release that Hermione needed, and she wouldn't be going anywhere until she got it.

His kisses were like fire against her skin after his broke the kiss from her lips and trailed along the curve of her neck; his fingers had yet to let up within he, moving slicker than before thanks to her growing wetter by the second.

Soft words were whispered in her ear, but Hermione could only respond with moans and cries from the pleasure he was giving her. The pressure continued building up inside her until her peak was reached.

All it took was quick thumb at the sensitive nub in her lower lips.

Her body shook, and a scream erupted from her mouth as she climaxed against her hand. It were moments like this where Hermione couldn't believe she would be in this position.

She never thought she'd be riding off pleasurable highs after long days of schoolwork and duties.

She never thought she'd ever contemplate on growing feelings for someone so quickly in school.

She never thought that the object of her growing feelings would be her unexpected lover, Draco Malfoy.

Merlin, help her. How did this happen?

* * *

When Hermione's eyes opened, she was in her bed tucked in. It was how she always woke up after spending time with Malfoy.

It was obvious that he was the one tucking her in. She would have never thought of him to be considerate like that, but if the years growing up in the school as a friend to Harry Potter meant anything then she knew that people weren't born evil.

It was just so weird to have this...whatever it was with him. The whole idea scared her every time she woke from the time after.

Yet it didn't stop her from doing it again. And again. And again.

There was this hold he had on her, this draw that his touch gave; no one else could compare to it.

With each encounter, Hermione grew weaker in trying to resist him. That was not good, not in the slightest.

Especially when that fatal L word tried to come into play.

When did everything get so twisted?


	2. Hopes and Taints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: There's not much smuttiness in this chapter, but depending on how you read it there might be a good steam (; so hopefully the next chapter will be better haha!

At the start of her final year in Hogwarts, and she had gotten the title she strived for since the beginning of her attendance at the school: Head Girl, alongside the Ravenclaw Michael Corner respectively.

Harry and Ron were being their usual selves, minus the stress of an evil lord looming over the world thanks to him being vanquished in the Department of Mysteries two years ago. That was one night Hermione wanted erased from her memory but one she'd dwell on fondly.

She was mainly happy that it was behind them, and that the focus can be on school and their futures.

At least, she  _tried_ to make school and their futures the focus of the year. Hermione understood that they wanted to be carefree and all, but they still had their futures to consider.

Hermione also knew that their focus wouldn't be on their studies once Draco Malfoy had returned. After the battle in their Fifth Year, the Malfoys went abroad to save the last of their good name (since Lucius was a front runner among the Death Eaters in that battle and was arrested).

Their Sixth Year was a year of satisfaction knowing that they didn't have to deal with Malfoy's torment, but that satisfying feeling was thrown away when they came across the Slytherin entering one of the compartments on the train. Why Dumbledore allowed him back was beyond her, but she wouldn't question the headmaster.

She wouldn't let him ruin her year. This was the year that they would be leaving Hogwarts, and the dreams that they wish to pursue would be coming true.

The first two months of the semester were fine; nothing majorly troublesome had occurred. Not even Malfoy was bothering the trio as much. With the occasional banter of course. It couldn't be all bliss, unfortunately. Hermione attended to her duties like she should, and working with Ginny's ex wasn't as bad as Hermione had thought. Ginny wanted to use her for 'inside information', but Hermione didn't have much to give her.

So in return, Ginny would pester Hermione about her own love life, which was pretty much non existent in the wake of Ron's choice over her.

It didn't matter. She wanted him to be happy, so Hermione picked up the broken pieces that were part of her dreams and pushed forward.

Where did that leave her now? Standing in for Snape during one of his detentions. He had some matters to attend to with Dumbledore, and since Michael was hosting a study session for some of the students in the library, Hermione had to take his place and oversee any students who arrived.

The first person to arrive made Hermione wish she had been in the library instead: Malfoy.

She kept a stern look intact, not bothering to pay Malfoy any mind as he sauntered towards one of the chairs. After time had passed and the doors magically locked for the detention to begin, it was known that he was the  _only_ other person to arrive for the detention. Whatever he had done to get in detention, with Snape no less, Hermione had to assume that his cronies had gotten out faster than he did. Nevertheless, Hermione had to keep an eye on him and make sure that he didn't get out of line.

Which shouldn't have been as hard as it seemed, right? If only Hermione had known the full extent of his mannerisms since his return.

The beginning of the detention was fine. Neither said a word to one another (which was all Hermione had hoped for), but something must have ticked in Malfoy's mind to make him start talking to her.

"So tell me, Granger," Malfoy said as his legs were perched up on one of the desks, "what's life been like without having such a great presence around?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's been great really," she replied, "because that great presence was really nothing but a nuisance I didn't have to deal with."

"You wound me," Malfoy said dramatically, "I thought you would miss me."

"Hardly," she retorted with a snort.

Malfoy swung his legs off the desk and stood up. "Come on, Granger," he said, walking down the aisle towards the front desk where Hermione was sitting, "you know you missed me."

Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes. What was he playing at?

"Malfoy, I suggest you sit back down before I resort to drawing out my wand," Hermione threatened.

Malfoy snorted. "You wouldn't dare, Granger," he said, "not if you want to taint your perfect record."

She quirked up a brow. "Would you rather I draw back my fist like I did a few years back?"

His cocky look changed into one of irritation, but in that split second it changed once again. Honestly, if Hermione were to calculate how fast Malfoy's expressions changed, it'd be its own book. She was about to ask him what his problem was, though she didn't get the chance because Malfoy had moved closer to her.

Hermione felt paralyzed by his actions. Why? Because his face was so close to hers, and his mouth was right at her ear.

"Would you rather tain that perfect record of yours another way?" he whispered in her ear. Hermione was close to replying with her wand sending him flying all the way to the back of the classroom's doors, but her words and actions were halted by the fact that his teeth captured her earlobe.

A strangled noise erupted from the back of her throat, and Hermione dropped her wand. He had started tugging lightly on her earlobe while his tongue brushed against the piece he held captive in his mouth.

Hermione cursed herself for letting Malfoy get close enough to nibble on her ear. She had seen, even read, about the action before; but she had never experienced it herself.

Merlin, it gave her a feeling of euphoria. A tingling sensation was buzzing through her body, yet the nagging feeling in her mind was telling her how wrong this was.

She was in  _detention_ getting her ear nibbled on by Draco bloody  _Malfoy_. Granted, she was supposed to be monitoring the detention, but the fact she was in this space neglecting her duties was just as bad.

It had to stop, so Hermione placed her hands on his chest, intending to push him away. It was...just so hard to do it when he was making her feel like molten lava. Using the last bit of willpower that she had, Hermione pushed Malfoy away as hard as she could.

"Malfoy…" Hermione said in a warning, breathless tone. He stared deeply at her with the most smug expression she had seen on his face. She knew that he had gotten the better of her, but she would not admit it out loud.

Not that he needed her to. It was written all over her face from the blush surfaced on her cheeks to the quick rise and fall of her chest.

Malfoy took a step forward and opened his mouth to say something, but a pulse of loud, alarming sounds blared throughout the room. That meant detention was over.

Hermione swiftly gathered herself and made a beeline for the door. As soon as they could open, Hermione was out of there, making her way to her dormitory.

Detention had not gone the way that Hermione had expected. And in the back of her mind, she had felt something other than repulsion when his lips were taking her ear hostage.

...she's going bonkers. She  _had_ to be.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) on Fanfiction.net
> 
> This will be another try tackling a multi-chapter fic around one of my favorite pairings! It's inspired by the song All the Stars by Kendrick Lamar and SZA (Currently in my top fave songs). Forgive me for the short beginning, but hopefully they'll be longer. Even if the challenge ends before I finish this, I still hope to finish it so stay with me! Please note, most of the chapters may contain adult situations and mild OOCness, so if that's not your scene then this won't be for you.


End file.
